Warped
by xvicariousx
Summary: A story based on the trilogy- two OCs encounter Middle Earth and are ambushed by strange men. Amanda escapes barely, but Charlotte ends up defending her friend's escape; promising that later she would meet up with her beloved friend. Who will save them? {Aragorn will be part of the main characters in this story} Ratings will increase


Charlotte and Amanda made their way through the forest behind Charlotte's aunt's house. Charlotte was visiting her family for a while, and she brought her friend along to keep her company. The two were like twins in every way, except for Charlotte's firey hair-that's what gave away indication that they were not twins. Amanda looked back up at the sky, it was a little past noon, their morning farm duty was done so they were free to do what they wanted. They had both decided that they caused enough trouble back at the farm so they decided earlier that they would take their nonsense somewhere else for a while to give Charlotte's aunt a little break. They both decided that an afternoon swim would be a good idea.

Both girls were of age, but they remained young at heart. Charlotte more so, but she brought out the little girl in Amanda. Charlotte had a talent with doing so. She could impact the mood in a room full of people and make them feel at ease, chase their sorrows away with just a smile, or even with the look in her eyes.

Amanda on the other hand was soft as well, but there wasn't as much of a fire that burned with in her. She was more docile and quiet. She was more mother like. She had medium length brown hair with loose hair. She was the definition of American beautiful with her pale skin and dark brown eyes.

Charlotte sometimes felt like a freak of nature around her, but she often suppressed that sort of feeling to keep herself from getting too upset with herself. Charlotte had bright orange-yellow hair. Her hair was a reflection of the sun, with spiral rays that reached down to her waist. She had thin darker eyebrows, she also had freckles but they often went unnoticed. The feature that bothered her the most was the mutation in her eyes. Charlotte had two different colored eyes. One was bluer than the sky, the other green as grass in the spring. She parted her hair to the side in hopes of distracting strangers from her heterochromia.

Their differences in personality and attitude made them the perfect duo. Charlotte hated being around someone that was exactly like her.

The grass in the back fields was tall so the girls had to step higher to avoid tripping. There were trees around this part but they were sparse, but as they made their way, they began to grow more dense.

"Are you sure you know where you're going? I mean, is there even a river back here Charlotte?" Amanda said with a little edge on the last part.

Charlotte laughed a little at her tone, "OF course there is silly," Charlotte responded in a childish tone to irritate her friend.

Amanda rolled her eyes and adjusted her bikini under her tank top and pulled up her shorts. They were now walking in the shade of the dense part of the woodland.

"I wish I would have brought a shirt now, it's kind of damp and chilly in here all of a sudden." Charlotte continued to silently curse herself for not bringing a tank top at least.

The girls walked on for what seemed like a long time before Charlotte stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the heck are you doing Charlotte?" Amanda asked, "I thought you knew where you were going!"

"I did! We aren't at the farm anymore.."

"What do you mean, is this some sort of joke?"

"No, this isn't right! It just now dawned on me, the sudden chilly air- it's supposed to be summer time, not mid spring."

Amanda just looked at her friend, still dumbfounded. Charlotte turned and headed for which the direction they came. Amanda followed close behind, her pulse racing a little because of her half witted friend.

When they came to the edge of the forest, they couldn't believe what they saw. Instead of seeing the farm, they saw mountains and rolling hills all around them. It was something one would see in a movie. Amanda's jaw dropped, Charlotte forgot how to breathe.

"I told you..."

"What do we do now?"

"I have no idea, I've never you know, stepped through another dimension."

Amanda just glanced over at Charlotte. She didn't exactly appreciate her light hearted attitude at the moment. They were lost, in a strange forest, not exactly knowing what is living out here in isolation.

Charlotte looked out towards what looked like the setting sun. "I think we need to go find some sort of shelter for the night."

"Yeah I think you're right." Amanda agreed in a very low tone; still shocked.

The girls made their way in to the forest and walked back towards where they thought led to the river they planned on spending the afternoon by. They stumbled through overgrown brush until they came to what looked like a dirt road; more like a dirt path. Both girls became a little more hopeful and their pace quickened.

"I hope this leads to a town or some sort of civilization." Said Amanda.

"Well how do you know people live here?"

"Well there's obviously a worn path here, so something intelligent has to reside here."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Charlotte said as she was shot down with trying to ridicule her friend to ease the tension a little.

The girls followed the path until the forest got even more dark. The sun was about to touch the horizon. The girls then reached a clearing. There was a river before them running softly.

"Hey Charlotte, is this the river you were talking about?"

"Shut up Amanda, no this is not what I meant."

"I didn't think so, I didn't think you swam in Narnia when you were little."

"You know what Amanda? Shut it." Charlotte said laughing a little.

The girls sat in silence for a little while. "At least we have water right?" Charlotte inquired.

"Yeah but we can't just live off of water. Maybe we should keep going?"

"No it's getting dark and I don't want to be caught in the woods at night. I think we should stay here don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that." Amanda said as Charlotte set down the drawstring bag.

Charlotte sat down on the sandy floor and began to pry open the top. "We will be sleeping with towels tonight, M'lady." She said as she threw her friend a towel. They both wrapped themselves in the towel, appreciating the warmth and the comfort of home.

By the time the sun was about set, both girls were laying on the sandy ground, just looking up at the stars.

"Do you have anything to eat in that bag?"

"No I didn't bring anything. I didn't exactly plan on traveling to another dimension." said Charlotte.

"Well let's see if we don't find anything in the forest to eat. There has to be berries somewhere."

"I don't want to get up, I'm afraid I will lose warmth if I do and I can't risk that because I kinda don't have a shirt on. If you don't mind that is."

"No I don't mind, I will be back."

"Hurry, we don't know what's out there."

Amanda took off, Charlotte became restless but decided to ignore that feeling.'She will be fine,' she thought. 'She's not twelve anymore, she can take care of herself.' Charlotte repeated to herself but it was useless. The sun was completely set at this point and she could barely see. Amanda was taking an awful long time in there.

Charlotte grunted to herself as she brought herself to her feet. "better go find her body" She said under her breath as she made her way to the forest in the direction Amanda ran several moments earlier. Charlotte reached the forest edge and she froze. She couldn't see anything, well hardly anything at all. Some highlights where the moon and the stars were bouncing off of were visible, but it did no justice for Charlotte's eyes.

Charlotte ventured in to the void, almost feeling her way around until her eyes were able to adjust to the darkness.

'Where could she have gone?' Charlotte asked herself as she wrapped the towel tighter around her shoulders. Just then she heard a scream ahead of her.

"Amanda?" Charlotte said, calling for her friend. She heard another scream, this time louder.

"Amanda! Amanda! Where are you?"

"I'm over here!" She called back.

Charlotte followed her voice. Confused, her voice indicated that she was straight ahead but it all made sense when she reached the edge of a drop off. Charlotte looked down and she saw her brown haired friend at the bottom, her leg was covered in some soft dirt.

"What the heck happened to you?! I thought you were being attacked!"

"I fell."

"What the hell am I going to do with you? Next time you scream like that make sure you are being killed."

"Okay Charlie, will do." Charlotte rolled her eyes. Amanda called Charlotte Charlie when she was trying to get on her nerves.

"Wait why are you down here anyway?"

"I was going to tell you I found another path!"

"Another path? Well can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Yeah maybe, but don't you want to get out of here- I mean find some sort of civilization?" She asked frantically.

"Yes I would like that very much but we don't know what lurks in these parts-"

"Yeah but if you think about it, no matter what time of day we are at, we don't know what lurks on this very soil." Amanda stated.

"You have a good point..." Charlotte trailed off looking at the path.

"Well let's get going!" Amanda said as she grabbed my hand and began to drag me forth. Charlotte sighed and decided to go along with Amanda's recklessness. Charlotte could sleep out underneath the stars, but Amanda liked the comfort of many people around her.

The girls made their way down the path, further and further away from the river. The forest seemed to have gotten even darker at this point. Charlotte began to slow down, her stomach began to knot and her palms got sweaty; her senses telling her that they were not alone in that very moment.

"Amanda!" Charlotte hissed.

"Hm?"Amanda said loudly.

"Quiet! Charlotte looked around, panicked. "We aren't alone Amanda."

"Are you kidding me Charlotte? Stop messing with me."

"No I'm serious, we have to get out of here. We have to hide."

"I don't believe you, let's just keep moving. It's probably just an animal." Amanda said as she turned around and continued down the path.

Charlotte didn't know what to say. She froze as she watched her friend walk further and further away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something to the right of her emerging from the tree's moonlit shadows.

"Amanda!" Charlotte yelled, her friend turned. As she did this she was taken down by what looked like people, they were men.

Charlotte ran to her friend's side, years of karate when she was seven was finally paying off. Charlotte broke her friend free of the man's grasp and led her in to the brush to buy some time as she heard more footsteps coming towards them.

"You have to get out of here Amanda, I can hold them off for a little then I will follow you out."

"But what about you?" Amanda asked in a shaky voice.

"I can take care of myself. I have red hair remember?" Amanda smiled, "Now go, run. Call for help. I will run after the men to catch them off guard. GO."

Both girls took off in opposite directions. Amanda disappeared, Charlotte was out numbered; she could not let her friend down. She had to be the best distraction as possible. Charlotte ran up to one, what she confirmed now was a man, and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw, knocking him off balance. She elbowed another to the left of her, but she forgot to guard behind. A burning hot pain shot through her right side, she tried of jerk away but that only made matters worse- the pain traveled down causing a larger wound to open. The man held her tightly, as he ripped the knife from her side. He was far too strong; no matter what she did she couldn't break free. Her strength was failing and tunnel vision was taking over.

"Look what we have here gentlemen." all the men laughed, Charlotte looked up to where the voice was coming from. He was hideous, He had a dark beard and messy dark hair to match. He was filthy none the less. "Ahhh what a beauty, I think I will keep her as my pet."

'What have I gotten myself in to this time?' Charlotte asked herself. The man nodded to the man holding me, and he threw me to the ground. Charlotte's side protested against such violent movement. she grabbed it a squeezed.

"Don't worry my darling, I will help you." He said with a sneer grabbing her chin and laughing. There was a long pause before something hard came on impact to her skull, knocking her in to darkness.

A/N: This story is another impulse story okay? Well when aren't my stories written on impulse? Anyway, I don't know if there is a LOTR Fandom for Aaragorn but I think he needs one/needs a bigger fangirl group. So here is my tribute. I will update if people actually read this horsecrap- and updates WILL BE SLOW. I have a lot to be worried about right now with school and sports and I feel like my life is a total mess. I think the next update will just be a filler on Amanda and who she runs into then we will get back to Charlotte- I have a nice little adventure for the two.


End file.
